Kricketot
|} Kricketot (Japanese: コロボーシ Koroboshi) is a . It evolves into starting at level 10. Biology Kricketot is a bipedal, bug-like Pokémon. The majority of its body is red with a streak down its front and black cape-like marking on its back. Its head is encircled with a flat, white structure similar to a . A female has a bigger collar than a male. Two hard, black antennae with curled tips are connected to the head by a dark red segment. A similar dark red segment forms this Pokémon's nose, and it has small, black hands and feet. By shaking its head and rubbing its antennae together, it is able to create a sound that it uses to communicate. In the anime Major appearances Kricketot's first significant appearance in the anime came in Last Call — First Round!, where one was used by Nando during the Performance Stage of the Sinnoh Grand Festival. It performed along with an and helped Nando advance to the Contest Battles. Minor appearances Kricketot has appeared fairly often in the anime, however these are mostly fleeting cameos. Kricketot made its anime debut in Dawn Of A New Era!, and later made appearances in A Trainer and Child Reunion!, The Lonely Snover!, and Battling a Cute Drama!. Two Kricketot were seen under Reggie's care in Lost Leader Strategy!. It reappeared in Saving the World from Ruins!. Several Kricketot also appear in The Rise of Darkrai, playing in the garden amongst the other Pokémon. A Kricketot made a brief cameo in SS024, outside Professor Rowan's lab. Multiple Kricketot appeared in Zoroark: Master of Illusions. A Kricketot appeared as a mask for the festival in Capacia Island UFO!. Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga was attacked by a swarm of Kricketot and . Two wild Kricketot were seen near Mt. Coronet in Passing by Probopass and Maneuvering around Magnezone. A Kricketot cameoed in Crafty Carnivine. In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga Kricketot debuted in The Mystery Boy, Jun!! In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries .}} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations , , , and }} , , , , , and }} Viridian Forest (Swarm)}} }} |} |} }} |area= }} |} |} }} |} |} In side games |area= }} |area=Silent Forest}} |area=Teakwood Forest, Forest Temple}} |} |} |area=Autumnwood: Volcanic Slope}} |area=Flower Garden: Festival on Mount Moon, Magical Lake: Let's Sing a Song}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 1 }} |area=Black Realm: Blustery Grove (All Areas)}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By By tutoring Anime-only moves -only moves Side game data |- |- |- |- |} Evolution |no2=402 |name2=Kricketune |type1-2=Bug}} Sprites Trivia * Kricketot is less common in the wild than its evolved form, : it cannot be found during the day, while Kricketune can. * Kricketot has the lowest base stat total of all Pokémon. * Kricketot is the only Pokémon with a base stat total of 194. Origin Kricketot is based on a and a music conductor. Name origin Kricketot is a combination of cricket and tot. Koroboshi may be derived from kuroboshi tsutsuhamushi (the black-spotted ) or a combination of 蟋蟀 koorogi (cricket) and 黒星 kuroboshi (black-spot). In other languages and |fr=Crikzik|frmeaning=From and |es=Kricketot|esmeaning=Same as English name |it=Kricketot|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=귀뚤뚜기 Gwittulttugi|komeaning=From and |zh_cmn=圓法師 Yuán Fǎ Shī|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Round master". may be derived from . |hi=क्रिकेटट Kricketot|himeaning=Transliteration of English name }} External links |} Category:Ranger Partner Pokémon de:Zirpurze fr:Crikzik it:Kricketot ja:コロボーシ pl:Kricketot zh:圆法师